


Thunderstorms and Pomegranates

by nocturnalboys



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Domestic, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Mild Gore, Trans Male Characters, assorted aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalboys/pseuds/nocturnalboys
Summary: Some brief drabbles starring Judal and Hakuryuu in various settings!(I saw some other people doing this and I just couldn't hold out)





	1. A True Role Model

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonofeternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/gifts), [EthanolMusket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanolMusket/gifts), [SetsuntaMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/gifts).



Hakuryuu fixed his hair in the large mirror in the foyer, making sure his microphone was still tucked behind his ear. Guests were already mingling in the main hall. Normally, parties weren’t for the youngest Ren. But this time, his siblings claimed to need him out on the floor. He seemed innocent enough, and pitiable because of his injuries. Enough so that people let their guard down around him.

Judal’s parting words echoed in his head. ‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!’ Judal had cooed, before pushing him out the door. Hakuryuu blushed a little, fixing his collar, anxiously. Why did he have to fall in love with a guy like Judal, anyway? Because there was nothing Judal wouldn’t do, no mischief he wouldn’t dive into, no itch left unscratched. If there was trouble, Judal would be at the heart of it.

Hakuryuu found himself remembering when, in high school, Judal leapt from a second story window because someone offered him 40 dollars to do so. He remembered the time when Hakuryuu allowed him to drive, and they almost caused an accident when Judal attempted to spin donuts in the mall parking lot.

No, Hakuryuu reminded himself, heading towards the open doors and the lights and the swarm of guests, there was nothing Judal wouldn’t do.

He smiled faintly, but not because of the extravagant atmosphere.


	2. La Terreur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tumblr user nonbinaryshiro!
> 
> (it's supposed to be like.. the reign of terror during the French Revolution. except not really. I just like the imagery)

“I swear to god. I swear, Hakuryuu.” Judal’s voice was grating, practically filling the stone pit they’d been thrown into. “If our heads aren’t rolling around in that basket at dawn, I’m gonna-”

“No, you won’t.” Hakuryuu mumbled, letting his head hit the wall behind him. “You’ll threaten it a million times, but you won’t lay a hand on me. Besides, this isn’t my fault.”

What a way to end their lives. Traitors to the crown. Blasphemers. It was probably the only logical death fate could’ve offered for them. Hakuryuu looked up, the guillotine hardly visible through the tiny window in their pit. At dawn, which would come any minute now, both their necks would be bared for the blade.

“Of course it’s not your fault.” Judal muttered, his words bitter and heavy. “It’s never your fault. You’re too brilliant. I only had one job… And I couldn’t even serve you right.”

“Judal. Hey.” How many guards were there? Could they make a run for it? He knew the Tombs layout plenty well. There was no time to give up, not yet.

Judal plowed on, flopping down in the filth. “You know what? If we make it out of this alive, I’ll give you a kiss. Right on the lips. That’s how convinced I am we won’t make it.”

Hakuryuu’s cheeks colored. “Excuse me, I’m talking. I was about to say I had a plan. Or at least the start of one.”

When Judal looked up, he was grinning. “That’s my king-to-be. If you really want it, that kiss is still on the line.”


	3. Gentle Night

Never once in his life had Hakuryuu truly had a satisfying night of sleep. He was woken, time and time again, by nightmares, fears, anxiety, and the pawing of his cat on his chest.

Sleeping with Judal was a new experience. Judal, it turned out, only slept through good chunks of the day because he couldn’t at night. It wasn’t as much sleeping with Judal as lying beside him, drying his tears when he inevitably woke from a light sleep, and letting Judal’s heartbeat lull him into a trance.

When the cat came into the room, Hakuryuu didn’t have the heart to push her away, letting the Maine coon prance all up and down the bed before settling near Judal’s feet.

On the nights where Judal absolutely couldn’t rest, nor close his eyes, not for a moment, Hakuryuu was content to play the tv low. In the cool, hazy darkness, he would braid and unbraid Judal’s long hair. If it was a special night, once in a blue moon, they would talk about their fears, Judal opening like a cactus flower when the sky turned black.

Because it was just them, only them, awake and together in a sea of other people’s dreams, it was okay. It was safe to let it out. It was safe.


	4. Upside-Down

It was a sticky, hot day. Flies buzzed around crushed peaches, doubtless trodden by the hordes of visitors to Judal’s family farm. Why couldn’t anyone look where they were stepping? Hakuryuu thought, tiredly, to himself, avoiding the thousandth pile of fermenting peach goo.

This was not his first summer job, but he wished it would be his last. It was hot, the customers were careless, and all of them attempted to haggle with him over the pick-your-own peaches cost. Not to mention one of his bosses sons wouldn’t leave him alone.

Speak of the devil. Judal pranced through the orchard, wearing no shoes, wrinkled athletic shorts and a crop top. “Ryuu, hey, there you are! Dad needs help in the store, can you come man the register?“

He already felt like his brain was being melted by the sun. It was no wonder he suddenly thought Judal was cute or something in that outfit… Clearly Judal had just woken up, because he wasn’t even wearing eyeshadow. Hakuryuu quickly pushed away the thought of Judal getting ready in the morning.

“Sure, I was just checking no kids were climbing on the trees again.” He sighed. “I know there’s a sign, but they just don’t seem to care.”

Judal laughed. “Climbing? Like this?” He vaulted onto a branch, hooking his legs around to hang upside down. The tip of his long braid trailed in the grass. He didn’t seem to care that his shirt had flipped down far enough that his bandeau was visible.

“You’re a child.” Hakuryuu mumbled.

“Well, it’s not breaking, is it?” If he wasn’t looking, Hakuryuu would probably be able to feel Judal’s smile, like needles in his back.

Something in his sun-addled mind warned him not to, but he’d be damned if he didn’t act on one foolish impulse. If Judal could, he could too. Hakuryuu stepped closer, and before Judal could object, he pressed their lips quickly together.

Judal sputtered, falling off the branch, his cheeks hot. “W-what was that for?” He nearly whined, pulling himself into a sitting position. But Hakuryuu was already walking away, as fast as his legs would take him.


	5. Manicure-Pedicure

“Am I allowed to look down yet?” Hakuryuu shifted his legs a smidgen, feeling his feet start to fall asleep.

“Not yet! I told you it’s a surprise!”

He laid back on the pillows, picking up his textbook again. “I let you look at your nails before I was done with them. You’re scaring me, Judal.”

“It’s nothing bad, I promise!” He whined. “I’m just making them extra special.” He wiggled his fingers, tipped with shining red polish. “You’ll see.”

Hakuryuu hummed. “Sure I will. Can you hand me the Oreos?” Without looking up from the diagram of a saltwater marsh ecosystem, he held out his hand, feeling Judal place the half-empty container in his hand.

“I can’t believe you.” Judal mockingly teased. “You’re graduating in two months and you left all your science credits until now. That is so irresponsible.”

“I swear, I’ll throw this book at you.” Hakuryuu mumbled around an Oreo. That quieted him. Hakuryuu smiled faintly. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy science. He just had so much else to take care of, so much to catch up on.

He read through the chapter before tilting the book down again, looking over the top. “Judal, it’s been ten minutes, are you still doing that one toe?”

“… yes.”

The miserable tone in his voice made Hakuryuu huff with laughter. “Don’t feel so bad. Whatever you’re trying to do down there, I’m sure it’s coming out great. And if not, I only have one pair of sandals anyway.”

Judal sat up, nearly upsetting the rest of nail polish. “Okay, I’m done! You can look!”

Hakuryuu set down the textbook, sitting up, only to find Judal had painted hearts on all his toenails. He curled them a little, thinking. “Well the art isn’t bad. And the feeling sure carries through.”

Judal grabbed the Oreos back. “You’re very welcome. And I get the last cookie, thank you.” He proceeded to dump all the remaining crumbs into his mouth before tossing the package onto the floor and lying down across Hakuryuu’s legs. “Ryuu, that was hard. I think I deserve a nap.”

Hakuryuu ruffled Judal’s hair. “Just don’t mess up my toes before they dry.”

“I’ll try not to…” Judal hummed sleepily, turning, so his cheek pressed into Hakuryuu’s thigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that this chapter has a bit of gore and drama in it so if that doesn't float your boat, now you know!

The sky drifted downwards, slowly, shreds of brown and grey ash littering the earth like snow. Judal poked a deflating car tire with the gardening shovel he had scavenged as a weapon. “Come on Hakuryuu, it’s safe." 

It happened to be their six month anniversary. It also happened to be the three week anniversary of the day the world ended.

Without his mood stabilizers, he was in a fix. They really ought to loot a pharmacy. Without proper food or shelter, or the promise of a safe rest without the advance of the semi-intelligent undead, things were getting worse every day. Not to mention…

Hakuryuu panted, tongue swollen to the roof of his mouth. His clothes were bloodied and torn, most of his shirt wrapped around the inflamed stump of his left arm. He’d been bitten. At the time, it had been decided he was better off alive with one arm than dead with both, but the fever raged into him like a demon through the ragged flesh wound. He stumbled, dizzy, his skin cold and slick with sweat. 

Judal pulled him closer, lifting his arm around his shoulders for support. "You okay?”

Hakuryuu nodded, but his eyes were shining with feverish haze.

Everything happened too fast. He could still hear it ringing in his ears. Maybe the nightmare quality was ensuring it didn’t sink in. He spotted a K-Mart across the frozen expressway. “Hakuryuu, I’m going over there.”

He didn’t get an answer. Hakuryuu slumped, the consciousness leaving his face. How had any of this been part of real life? Their lives, their futures, destroyed. He dropped the shovel, the metal clanging noisily on the asphalt. “Hakuryuu…?”

There was a weak groan.

“I’m sorry… I could’ve moved faster…” Judal mumbled. “Fuck.” He lifted Hakuryuu a little higher, touching his wrist. His pulse was racing, his skin scorchingly hot to touch.

“Hakuryuu, baby, you gotta breathe.” He murmured, wiping sweat off his burning forehead. 

Hakuryuu’s chest rattled. “I’m okay…” He rasped softly, eyelids fluttering. “It’s okay. I’ll be… fine.”

It was all very real now, like the curtain was pulled back. Hakuryuu could possibly die from this. Dying couldn’t be fixed, couldn’t be cured. Every emotion was new and stabbing. He lifted him carefully in his arms, Hakuryuu’s head against his chest, his arms supporting his legs. Bridal style, he remembered it was called. There was a time not too long ago when he liked to fantasize about marrying Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu’s body shuddered, his mouth opening in a silent cry. “It hurts it hurts…” He finally mumbled. “Judal. Judal…”

Judal broke into a jog. The parking lot was in disarray, vehicles lying about like a forgotten bumper car ride at the fair. He reached the automatic doors, and, kicking a few shopping carts out of the way, wedged them open. 

It was dark. Stacks of clothing and back to school supplies slumped into the aisle, and there was an air of unease. It was just like usual. 

Judal set Hakuryuu down on a lawn chair opened in a display near the registers. “I’m gonna be right back, and if you hear or see anything, you have to call for me.” He said. His voice was shaking. This was fear.

Hakuryuu moved a few fingers. Good enough. Judal scouted the store, throwing a good dozen winter coats into a corner. Using a shopping cart, which he ran down an aisle with to build momentum, he broke into the pharmacy and grabbed whatever he could carry, dumping it near his hastily made nest. 

“Ryuu!” He called, heading back to the front of the store. Hakuryuu was crying, openly. The sight of it turned Judal’s stomach. He couldn’t cry, too. If he cried, he would be of less use to Hakuryuu. 

When he tried to lift him, Hakuryuu weakly batted his hand away. “I can walk…” He insisted, holding out his arm. Judal supported him, helping him limp back through the store.

“I got antibiotics and shit, so we can fix this, okay?” Judal tried his hardest to be soothing, helping Hakuryuu lie down in the coats. “Lemme see that arm.”  
Hakuryuu weakly offered the stump of his arm. Judal rummaged through the bottles of pills, fishing out painkillers. “Take these first… oh, here’s water, and…” He held up a box of bandaids with Hello Kitty on them. “If you have any other scrapes.”

Hakuryuu opened his eyes, watery with tears, and cracked a small smile. “Thanks.”

He unwrapped the stump. It was so raw, the bone showing slightly through, wreathed in ugly flesh. He had to stay calm. He snatched up a bottle of peroxide. “I’m not so sure this will work at this point. But when I took that half a semester of RN training they always seemed to have this around. It’s gonna hurt.”

Hakuryuu’s jaw hardened, and he nodded. 

Counting his own breaths, Judal drenched a cottonball in a copious amount of peroxide, gently dabbing at the worst areas of shredded tissue.

Hakuryuu was able to contain the sound for a handful of seconds before it burst forth. “Fuck!” He choked out. Judal rinsed it quickly off with the water. It was a good thing that it hurt, right?

Hakuryuu lay back in the nest, his fingers knotting around a coat sleeve. Judal poured on a little more peroxide, giving the stump another try. The chemical bubbled white, a hissing noise rising from it. Hakuryuu made a soft squeak, but toughened out. 

Judal made a few more passes, before smearing a massive amount of antibacterial scream on the wound, taping gauze over it. “And now… let’s see if I can remember which of these to use.” He mumbled, delving into his hoard of prescription drugs. 

By the time he found the right cocktail of pills, Hakuryuu was settling. “It hurts less. My fever is still pretty bad, but my arm hurts less." 

"Sleep, Ryuu.” Judal insisted. “You gotta, or you won’t heal up. I’ll find something cold to put on your forehead.”

“Promise you’ll be here when I wake up?”

“I swear on my life.” He tried another smile. “So rest.”

Hakuryuu’ eyes closed. His breathing, slowly, evened out, and when he woke again, hours later, his fever was nearly broken. Judal heated him some soup, using a bar-b-que grill from the gardening department, feeding him in spoonfuls.

“Honestly, fuck you Hakuryuu.” Judal huffed, feeding him another mouthful of soup. His eyes were tearing. “Making me feel these emotions? You totally could’ve died! And I… you would’ve left me alone, you piece of shit!” At that point, he set down the bowl. “You’re all I have and- I can’t lose you, I can’t-”  
Hakuryuu pulled him down weakly. “I’m sorry… for scaring you. I love you. I won’t do it again.”

Judal quieted, resting his head on Hakuryuu’s shoulder. “I’m so happy you’re alive, Hakuryuu Ren.”


	7. November

Judal liked to walk along the tops of fences. Or low walls. Or the curb. Any place he could reasonably balance and put one foot in front of the other. Sometimes he would hold his arms out, exaggerating how much he really needed to keep balance. It was all a show.

It could be obnoxious. Judal plucked a browned autumn leaf from a nearby branch, letting it twirl down into Hakuryuu’s hair. The leaf remained there for a moment or two before Hakuryuu noticed, swatted it onto the sidewalk, and glared up at Judal, who was traipsing along a brown picket fence. “Why?”

Judal plucked another leaf free, blowing it towards Hakuryuu, who batted it out of the air before it could make a landing. “Cause it’s fun!”

That was his answer for a lot of things. Hakuryuu shifted his violin case onto his shoulder, determined to get home without letting Judal see how deep under his skin he had wiggled.

“What? It is!” Judal skipped along, balancing on one foot.

He had to just change the subject. “Judal, how are you not cold right now?”

“It’s a beautiful day!”

Hakuryuu waved his prosthetic at the dark November clouds. “And I think it’s starting to drizzle. I’m freezing, and you’re not even wearing a jacket.”

The fence wobbled with sudden movement, Judal wiggling his hips. “Ooh, I’m Hakuryuu, and my delicate skin freezes over once the temperature drops under 60!”

Hakuryuu flushed, stopping short. “Knock it off, you’re mocking me!” He huffed. Judal was untouchable from his perch, where he continued to caper.

“Aha, well, I’m still Hakuryuu, and I’m too talented for everybody else, and I use fancy shampoo and I have pretty eyelashes!” He continued to tease, flipping his braid and batting his eyelids.

“Seriously, stop it!” What did he think he was doing? He didn’t know whether to be annoyed or (idiotically) flustered.

Judal strutted up the pickets, posing. “What’s that? Am I offe-” Judal let out a yelp as a particularly strong gust of wind set him unsteady.

He was lucky Hakuryuu was so close. As Judal fell, he lunged to catch him, Judal’s shoulder slamming into his chest. Hakuryuu staggered back, his heel pushed to the edge of the curb. “Be more careful, okay?” He panted, exasperated.

Judal had a strange look on his face, his lip curled in a pout, his eyebrows knitted. “I tried so hard to offend you, and it didn’t even work!”

“Judal, half of those insults were backhanded compliments. I’ve heard you when you really want to offend and it doesn’t sound like that.” He snorted. It had been obnoxious, but not deeply insulting.

Before he could really comprehend what was happening, Judal twisted in his arms, giving the corner of his mouth an unpracticed peck. “That’s for being a dick.” He huffed.

Hakuryuu squeaked, but in his panic, actually clung tighter to Judal.

“What? Was that your first kiss or something?”

“N-no! But you can’t- I don’t- Why?”

“I told you,” Judal was equally flushed now, “it’s cause you’re a dick.”

Judal was impossible to understand, so he might as well give up trying. Hakuryuu released him, stalking away down the sidewalk. “Yes. I’m the dick.”

Judal lived halfway across town. By all means, he should have been walking in the opposite direction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure domestic nonsense oml

Hakuryuu looked at his watch, then at his phone, then at the stove clock, just to make sure it was really so late. Judal was usually home from his shift earlier, but not by much. What mattered was that Hakuryuu had taken time out of his day to make Judal a quiche for his dinner and peach tarts for dessert, and why did he even bother if Judal didn’t come home soon?

He tapped his nails on the table. Maybe Judal got caught up in something and caught a late drive-thru dinner instead of coming straight home. In that case, he could save it for tomorrow, but it wouldn’t be as fresh and as warm and-

Drowsiness was threatening to overtake him. The warm light of the range cast a sleepy glow over the little kitchen. He had to stick it out; if he closed his eyes even for a moment, he would drift off.

Judal found Hakuryuu like this; hardly propped up by the elbows on the edge of the table, his eyes slipping shut, the dinner he cooked still mostly warm. He gently touched Hakuryuu’s shoulder, startling him awake. “This for me?”

Hakuryuu smiled through the mask of exhaustion. “You bet it is. How was work?”

Judal yawned a little, reaching inevitably for the sweets first. “Long and boring. I had to clean a mess!”

“A mess, huh?” Hakuryuu looked up at him, his face sheltered from the hazy glow. “I have to clean twenty messes every day, and most of them are from you.”

Judal bent down, the sugar on his lips obvious in their soft kiss, his nose stuttering a little against Hakuryuu’s cheek. “You don’t mind though, right?”

“I’m used to it.” He was not used to kisses like that, which still lit his cheeks pink. “Now sit down and eat properly, before it gets cold!”

By the time Judal finished his meal, Hakuryuu had fallen into a light sleep, his head resting on his arms. Trying not to wake him, Judal lifted him up and spirited him off to bed. He deserved his rest, after all. More than anyone.


End file.
